The Ancients
by melesse.spirit
Summary: This is about Orko and the Azgard from SG1. There is a sequel to this, and it is MUCH better than this one. The next one has SG1 but this only has the azgard. I'll probably rewrite this one some time. Please R&R.
1. Blue and beautiful

The Ancients

**Blue and beautiful**

The king and queen, with their son, the prince and some of the royal court sat at the table in the dinning hall eating while the small floating court jester performed for them. King Randor was at the far end of the oval shaped table with Queen Maralena and Prince Adam by his side. Duncan, also known as Man-at-arms, sat beside Adam. This was the most unfortunate seating plan for Duncan because Orko, the small floating jester with big ears, blue skin and didn't seem to have a face, was right behind him performing magic tricks for them as they ate. This was the worst place to sit in as anything could happen with Orko's magic, it was unpredictable. Across the table from Duncan sat Teela, his adopted daughter who one day would be the next Man-at-arms.

"Now for my next trick," announced Orko, "I will make this statue disappear!" He pulled out of his sleeve a small statue that couldn't quite be made out to be anything. "Magic powers far and near," continued the jester, "make this statue disappear!" The statue disappeared alright, but with an explosion. The room was filled with smoke while Duncan and Orko were partly covered in soot. When the dust had cleared Duncan could only grit his teeth and as he turned around to say something to Orko, he stopped and stared at the wall behind him, Orko didn't quite know what everybody was staring at until Adam asked, "Orko…what is that?" His voice was filled with curiosity and a tint of fear as he spoke.

Orko turned around to see something that kind of looked like a volcano on its side with some sort of claw like thing at the point of it. It was black and looked for all the world like a hunk of cooled molten rock sticking out of the wall.

As Orko was the only one standing, if one can stand while a few feet above the ground, at the time he edged forward a few centimeters, but this was all that was needed. The thing on the wall sent out its claw at the small trollan, and before anyone could react grabbed him by his shadowed face and then withdrew with Orko dangling hopelessly from its grasp.

Everyone stood up at this point. Adam rushed over and grabbed the trollan by the waist. He tried to pull him out of the grip, but it wouldn't' let go. Adam stopped pulling realizing that it was hopeless. Orko tried pulling himself out. But then Orko just stopped. He seemed lifeless. The room was tense.

The black claw that had grabbed Orko had totally covered his yellow eyes. Inside all Orko could see was these blue swirling lights before him. It was…beautiful.

After a few minutes the machine let Orko go and withdrew its claw so you couldn't even see it anymore. It must have been a one use only thing. It left Orko in mid-air unconscious still upright just floating there.

Duncan went over to the mechanism on the wall, careful not to stand in front of it. He took a quick glance at it, then at Orko, then back again. Duncan touched the object on the wall, waited, but nothing happened. As far as he could tell it was deactivated.

"Do you know what that is?" requested Randor.

"No," replied Duncan, "no idea." Next to Duncan there was a slight mumble and a groan.

"What," mumble Orko, "what happened?" He was regaining consciousness. This meant that the object on the wall didn't kill, at least not immediately.

"Orko what happened?" requested Maralena.

"Don't know," Orko replied, still a bit bewildered, "but my head really hurts." It did seem to be true, because he did seem to be rubbing his head quite a lot.

"Well what did you see?" asked Randor. "Lights," Orko paused, "these…wonderful blue lights that seemed to be almost alive. They were swirling in front of me!"

Then his eyes shut tight and he grabbed his head again as another sharp pain came upon him. "If you will excuse me, I think I will need to lie down for a while. Your highness." He said this, bowed still holding his head straightened and then the small trollan floated out of the room and up to his bedroom in the staff tower of the palace.

Meanwhile back in the hall everyone, except Duncan, sat back down to eat the rest of the disturbed meal. Duncan was standing in front of the thing on the wall. He was examining it as much as he could. He was also looking for a way to take it off the wall, he had already tried three times. So far he couldn't see anything of any use.

"Come sit down father, you've hardly eaten a thing." said his daughter Teela.

"No I need to try and work this thing out." replied her father still not taking his attention away from the wall. "I need to find a way of getting this off the wall," Man-at-Arms continued, "so far I haven't had any success though. It seems like it is fixed on for good." He still didn't divert his attention away. Teela left it at that there was no use in arguing with him, he had his mind fixed on this as hard as the thing was fixed to the wall, and he wouldn't change his mind now that there was a challenge to solve.

MeMeMe


	2. The difference

**Difference between drawing and design**

When Orko woke up he was on the floor in his room. "What am I doing down here?" he asked himself. He assumed that he had just simply fallen out of bed while asleep. Why else could it have been? He got up off the floor and was a little dizzy at first but that cleared within a few seconds. He was a little hungry but he had the urge to build something.

He got some paper a pencil and ruler, then started drawing the design of whatever it was that he needed to build for some reason. He didn't know why he had to build it, it's just that he had to or something horrible would happen, he didn't know that part either.

Orko may not have realized it but he had slept through the rest of the day and then the night. It was after all a pretty bad headache if you can call it that.

Orko had finished his design within an hour or two and went down to try and find Man-at-Arms. He bumped into Adam on the way. When Adam saw Orko he thought that Orko looked a bit pre-occupied and lost in thought.

"Hey Orko, how are you?" asked Adam casually.

Orko was a bit startled at first because he hadn't really been concentrating on who was around him. "Oh…I'm fine thanks." he replied. Adam noticed the piece of paper in Orko's hands, "What's that?" he asked nodding to the scrolled piece of paper. "Nothing really, have you seen Man-at-Arms?" he finally asked Adam. "Ya, I think he is in his laboratory messing with the thing that appeared out of no where yesterday. Why?" Adam had to ask because normally Duncan didn't exactly light it when Orko did help with what ever it was that need something done to it. "Well I need his help, that's all." Orko said. "Have fun with whatever you need help with then." Adam gave a quit smile and went on to where he had been going to in the first place, combat practice with Teela. Ought to be a hard lesson if it's with Teela.


	3. Once helping then asking

**Once helping then asking for help**

As Adam walked off, Orko went in the direction of Duncan's lab. Adam was right, Man-at-Arms was over some paper work about the machine still in the hall from last night. He had taken a few notes so that he could hopefully do more in his lab but what he really needed was to be able to have it in the lab with him for further examination.

Man-at-Arms hadn't heard Orko come in, but who could, Orko floated in mid-air. He doesn't make a sound. Plus if anyone had walked in, actually walked in then he still probably wouldn't have noticed as he was too engrossed in the papers he was reading.

"Man-at-Arms?" Orko said. Duncan instantly recognized the voice calling him.

"What is it Orko?" Duncan said this with a small sigh of a sort of 'oh no' in it.

"I need you help." enquired Orko. That was strange, thought Duncan, normally Orko was asking if there was anything that he could help with, but this time it was him requesting for help.

"With what?" Man-at Arms actually lifted his head at this but didn't turn around to address Orko.

"I need help in building something, I wouldn't be able to complete myself, and with your help I would be able to complete it before time runs out." Duncan turned around when this was said by Orko.

"Well it depends on what need to be built, but what do you mean by time running out?" Duncan said a questioning look on his face. Orko was starting to realize why he had this urge to build what ever it was that he needed to build.

"Well if I don't build it in time along with one or two other things then…well…" Orko paused and pulled his scarf as if it was stifling him, "well…I will die unless we build this." Orko inscrolled the piece of paper to let Duncan's surprised face see it. Duncan's face was even more surprised by what he saw then and there. On the piece of paper there was a very detailed drawing of something he didn't quite know of, actually he had no idea of what it might be.

"What is it? Why will you die?" Duncan probably had a lot more questions than that but just the ones that absolutely had to be answered came out.

"I don't know I just know that it has to be built, that's all." On the piece of paper there was some kind of circle with a lot of symbols on it. Duncan couldn't identify the symbols. Next to the circle was a small stand, this had the same symbols on it as the bigger circle.

"What does it do?" the question had to be asked.

"I don't know. I know that you don't have much information on this but….please this has to be made!" Duncan couldn't see the trollans face but he could have sweared that the trollans face would be looking very urgent if it was able to be seen.

"I will have to ask the King if he will allow it." said Duncan looking more closely at the design.

"Ok, but please try and persuade him." begged Orko.

"I think it would be best if you came with me maybe then you could explain what all this is about."

Orko and Man-at-Arms rushed off to see the king about this urgent matter.


	4. Panic without construction

**Panic without construction**

The king seemed to be having a free day at the moment, no-one had come yet saying about a problem that he needed to solve, but it was still only morning and there was the rest of the day left for someone to come and ruin this free morning.

This was going to be a free morning until Orko and Man-at-Arms came into the throne room. "Hello Duncan, Orko. Orko how is you head?" Randor said this with a smile towards the pair.

"Good morning you Majesty. We need to ask you if you will allow for something to be built, ummm..." Duncan wasn't quite sure where this would be built.

"In the Sands of Time" Orko finished the sentence for him.

"I don't know what is it?" asked Randor

"We don't know you highness, we just know that it has to be built." as Duncan said this there was a sign of urgency on his face.

"Actually I think I do," interrupted Orko, Duncan looked quite surprised at this, a minute ago Orko hadn't even a clue of what it is, let all own what it did, "it's a Stargate. I think it can open up a worn hole to travel through." offered Orko.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?" argued Man-a-Arms

"I didn't know, honestly I didn't know. It's sort of like things are coming to my head gradually and slowly, actually quite quickly I think." Orko was speaking the truth it was whether they would believe him.

"Why didn't you know yourself Duncan? I assume you designed it?" Randor was a bit surprised by the fact that Duncan didn't know. Orko folded his arms and didn't look to impressed because basically Randor was saying that Orko wasn't too bright.

"Believe it or not your highness, Orko designed it." At Duncan's words Orko revealed the design that was still in his hand to Randor. Randor had a look as Duncan had done only five minutes ago. He was even more surprised when he saw this as he was still trying to take in the fact that Orko ad designed this and not Duncan.

"I'm not sure, why do you need to build this…ummmm…stargate?" this time Randor addressed Orko and not Duncan.

"Because well…if we don't then I will…sort of," Orko still didn't feel comfortable saying this, "then I will die you majesty."

If either of the King or Queen had been Trollans then Orko was sure from the expression on their face, that their ears would have perked one way or another.

"Orko, did you say you would die?" asked Randor, still not believing his ears.

"Yes your majesty." replied Orko looking down at the ground.

"Why?" asked Maralena at last.

"Well when I…" Orko stopped in mid-sentence.

"Orko?" Duncan waved a hand in front of Orkos face, nothing happened.

Then Orko shook himself and started his sentence again. "When I looked into the thing yesterday it downloaded information in my ohnohndsi." Orko said casually.

"Your ohnohndsi?" enquired Man-at-Arms.

"Yes my ohnohndsi." replied Orko. There was no reaction from anyone in the room. Orko got a little frustrated and started pointing to his head. "Ohnohndsi."

"Oh right your…head, but why say ohnohndsi and not head?" asked Duncan

"But I did say…" Orko stopped suddenly realizing that he was in fact saying something other than what he wanted to say. "It must be kicking in already! We must start now!" Orko blurted out he was starting to panic.

"Alright Orko, we will allow you to build this…stargate." said Randor realizing what panic and fright Orko was in.

"Thank you your majesty," Orko said bowing, he continued turning to Duncan "We must start straight away!"

"But Orko we need to collect the materials specified on here." Duncan said before Orko could fly off.

"No problem. I know you won't believe me but because of the do hickey downloaded the info into my, ummmm, h…he…ha, ohnohndsi, my magic has improved a lot, and so my magic works better with this world. A.k.a I can make what ever you desire appear." Orko said more agitated than ever, he really wanted to get started.

Duncan wasn't quite sure if he should let Orko do what he proposed, but part of him said that maybe Orko could do this because he had already showed that he could do many things that he was not able to do before yesterday. "Ok Orko." Before Duncan could say any more could cast a spell that transported both him and Orko to the Sands of Time.

When they got there, they were in one piece, which was quite a good thing as Orko would have probably turned them inside out or something trying to teleport them somewhere. This thing that he looked into must have really, actually done something to Orko to enable him to do more than he normally was capable of. "Well then Orko, I guess your magic does work better than before," said Man-at-Arms, still checking that none of him had been left behind, "now then where do we start?"

"Here." Orko was pointing to the little stand with the exact same symbols on it as the big ring. Man-at-Arms looked at looked at the design, Orko had been quite precise and Duncan doubted that he could have come up with this. Beside the drawing were some brief instructions.

"Ok, so now all we need is the materials." As Duncan said this Orko made everything needed appear right in front of them both.

They started building this bit of the stargate. Duncan occasionally needed to ask Orko on what to do on certain bits. During the time they were making this Duncan would ask Orko a question or two about this, where it would lead to, how it worked, how downloading information into his brain could kill him and many more questions along those lines.

Sometimes Orko knew the answers and sometimes he didn't. One thing that Man-at-Arms soon found out was that they had only a maximum of four weeks to build this. For the first two days Orko hadn't slept or eaten anything. Man-at-Arms decided that Orko had to go back to the palace to rest for a little while. Orko knew that basically what Duncan meant by 'a little while' was at least a day. Orko was a bit reluctant at first but then realized that Duncan was right in the fact that by not sleeping or eating Orko could be killing himself anyway if he kept on like this. Orko eventually went back to the palace while Duncan carried on with the work as best he could.

When Orko got back to the palace the first thing he did was to go to bed. He slept for half and then a whole night. The next thing he did was to find something to eat, and now that he actually thought about it he was absolutely starving.

Back at the Sands of Time Duncan was getting on quite well. He had informed the King not to let Orko come back until the next day as he needed all the rest he could get.

Back at the palace Orko was about to leave to go back to the stargate when someone came running up to him. "Hey, Orko, wait a minute," it was Adam, "how are you?"

"I'm ok thank you." replied Orko, "How about you?"

"I'm ok," Adam said, still a bit out of breath, he had been trying to find Orko all over the place, "Orko you're not allowed to go down to the stargate today, Man-at-Arms said that you needed a lot of rest so you can go back tomorrow, ok?"

"Oh….wagianeyrey….but…" Adam gave him a questioning look before Orko could finish his sentence, which told Orko that there was no point in arguing about it. "Wagianeyrey." Adam shot Orko another questioning look and Orko realized that he had said something different again, so Orko said it again but while giving the thumbs up sign. Adam got the message, he was basically ok.

Adam went off to do what ever he was meant to be doing and left Orko thinking of he should do. He decided to go to the royal garden, which was kind of like his area. He had tended to every plant there, before the Evilseed incident happened Orko had just about destroyed the garden. He had gone to find Moss Man but found Evilseed instead. After that Moss Man had shown Orko how to tend to a garden without magic. When Orko looked at it he felt like he had achieved something, even though it was just a small thing, it was something that he had achieved and for once in his life on Eternia had something to be proud of. Right now he set about watering, weeding and everything else you do in a garden, there wasn't much to do anyway.

Orko would eventually not be able to speak their language and then afterwards would not be able to even write the words. He was already having trouble finding the right words to say, let alone in the right order.

Within two more weeks they had nearly finished the stargate, within those two weeks Orko could no longer communicate with anyone else, he could understand them fine, but it was that they could not understand him. He had to resort to hand movements and actions.


	5. Testing times

**Testing times**

After another two days they had totally finished everything. Orko decided that he needed to make sure that it worked first of all, but all he could say was, "Deywagadoohwudseeohsey do desd." He started pointing at himself and then using one finger he drew an imaginary circle in the air. They had covered just five days ago that this meant the stargate. So all they go was 'I stargate'. He obviously wanted to do something regarding the stargate.

"You may go to the stargate Orko and we would like to come with you to see this stargate." Randor pronounced, this sentence had a lot of curiosity in it.

"Niawu." Orko replied thanking the king, they had also figured out that niawu meant thank you. One of the few words they had figured out from this language. "Eegheyus!" Orko stretched out his arms while saying this and a wall of light surrounded them all and teleported them to the Sands of Time.

When at the stargate Orko immediately went over to the little circular table like thing with symbols on it. He immediately started pressing a sequence of keys. Duncan come over to watch what Orko was doing. The rest of the group went over to the stargate, in front of the stargate.

The inside circle started turning and would stop every so often, and then a clamp would clamp a symbol and release it to let the iris spin again, as if to lock that symbol.

After pressing seven different symbols Orko was about to press the big red one in the middle when he noticed that everyone else was standing in front of the stargate. He flew over the table but knocked the red button! This immediately started the stargate. He flew over to the group and only just able to push them out of the way of the wave. The wave that would have soon killed them all then caught the end of Orko's scarf

When this split second event had finished Orko held out his scarf and pointed to it. They looked at it and saw that it was burnt. "I guess you can't touch the ummm…wave or else you get burnt." Adam concluded.

Orko nodded, "Hu."

"Well at least we know it works," Duncan concluded himself, "doesn't it?" Another nod from Orko. "Now what?" asked Duncan. The stargate turned off.

Orko pointed to himself, then he made a tunnel with one hand and made the other hand go through it, then finally he pointed at the stargate.

"You have to go through the stargate, why?" asked Adam.

"Deywagadoohwudsioni geeaynawas." Orko didn't know how to act this out, so he just dismissed it and went over to the table.

Before he started pressing the keys he looked up to make sure that no-one was infront of the stargate. This time when he started pressing the symbols he pressed nine different ones. To start the stargate he then touched the big red in the middle, just as last time.

It turned on, and the same wave that had come out last time came out again, everyone stayed well back this time. The shimmering vertical pool in the stargate settled a bit.

Orko headed towards the stargate. He stopped in front of the stargate. "Giu." he said, waving his hand. Then he went through the stargate.

While in the stargate, it was like a tunnel of light and you saw the stars as you went speeding by. The thing is that you just hold you breathe while inside because it's so fast you won't need to hold it for long.


	6. Ancients, azgard, same thing

**Ancients, Azgard…same thing**

When Orko came out on the other side, Orko saw two little aliens, almost exactly the same size as him, if he wasn't floating. They were extremely thin, with enormous heads on top of their bodies, then they had deep black eyes on top of their heads. Their head almost looked out of proportion with their body.

"Geeaynawas." said Orko in a quiet voice, this to the aliens and to Orko meant help me. The two aliens looked at each other.

"Auoohau gadadeese gahniuaguhaga." one said to the other, this meant it speaks our language.

"Hu." agreed the other.

One of the aliens went over to Orko and put his (if it is a him) hand over the little Trollan's forehead. The alien's blue head hand glowed for a second or two, then it stopped and the alien withdrew his hand. Orko didn't feel a thing while or after this happened, so he wasn't quite sure of what to say or do. He wasn't even sure what had happened.

"You may speak now." said the first alien.

"Th…thankyou." Orko stuttered, still not believing what had just happened. Orko could only presume that the aliens had healed him and removed his fate of death that would have soon come otherwise. "Wh…ummm…what did you do?" he asked.

"We have removed all the information from your mind. You will no longer have to fear death that would soon come because of this." The alien paused and then the other one took over.

"We are known as the Azgard or the Ancients because our race has lasted for hundreds of thousands of years,"

"I am Thor." added the other alien.

"And I am Malthazar." replied the other.

Orko nodded, trying to take this in but then realized that they were probably expecting him to say who and what he was. He said, "I'm Orko. I…I am Trollan, but right now I am living on Eternos, in the city called Eternia.

Thos and Malthazar looked at each other and Orko could have sworn that they had a questioning expression on their faces. "We have never heard of Trolla or this Eternos, but that does not matter, I am sure we can find out." Thor had a brief pause and then continued, "The machine that you looked into was designed to download information into you brain, all the information was about us and our technology. It was not meant for you or for this time, you world does not seem advanced enough to become one of the Ancient council that controls the universe."

"When you go back through the stargate you will not remember any of the information that you have previously obtained and even though you might have told others of your species some of this information that is all the information that will have. You will remember this encounter with us though." Malthazar informed Orko.

"From the information we have gathered we know you gate address." With Thor's words the stargate opened just as it had before. Orko looked at the stargate as if it was the first time he had seen it, and then back at the Ancients. They pointed to the stargate. "You may go through now." Thor ensured Orko.

Orko turned and went up to the stargate, he stopped when just in front of it. He turned and said thanks again for helping him and then went through.


	7. Eternia and beyond

**Eternia and beyond**

Back in Eternia only Adam and Cringer waited at the stargate entrance. The king and queen had been asked to come back to the palace to sort out some royal problems. Man-at-arms had to finish off and invention he was working on and Teela had to do her rounds and make sure that all the guards were on their toes. Adam though had nothing to do so he waited for Orko with Cringer sleeping at his feet.

Adam was about to see if he could go and find something to do at the palace when the stargate started up. He got up from the rock that he was sitting on and walked over to in front of the stargate, careful to stand far back as not to get caught in the massive wave that rushed out. When the wave settled down Adam waited for a second. Nothing happened. Then Orko came through. A bit bemused but alright.

"Orko!" Adam shouted as he ran up to the hovering trollan. "Orko, are you alright?"

"Ya, I think so." came Orko's reply. Adam ran up to Orko and gave him a brief hug and Orko returned it with has own neck hug. "Wait till I tell you what happened." Orko, Adam and Cringer went to the palace by attak-attrak while Orko talked about his little adventure with the Azgard.

When they got to the palace the King and Queen along with the royal court were eager to hear of what had happened.

Somewhere else in another universe, only reachable by stargate, there was a race called the Guwa'ald. One of their lords, Apophas, was always fighting with the other system lords, and always looking for a way to over power the other system lords. He recently heard that another one of the Ancients machines had been activated. Apophas, being a guwa'ald could transfer from host to host and control them. He wanted the knowledge of the Ancients so he had to find the person who had looked into the Ancients technology and take control of that person. He had to find this person and so he already had some of his people looking for this persons gate co-ordinates. They were so close to finding him. Once he had control of this particular person he would have some of the Ancients knowledge (hopefully) and have another world to conquer on become his.

**THE END?**


End file.
